pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Furret
is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II and the evolved form of Sentret. Furret evolves from Sentret starting at level 15. Biology Physiology Furret closely resembles a ferret. It has long, dark brown/tan fur, 7 rings on its body, no visible nose, and four brown, whisker-like marks on its cheeks. Characteristics Despite their small limbs, Furret are able to move quite quickly. Behavior Furret enjoy chasing Rattata. To put their babies to sleep, a mother Furret will curl up around them. Habitat Furret live in maze-like narrow nests that are specially crafted to fit their slim bodies. Game data Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Type effectiveness Learnset Generation VII= By leveling up |[[Agility]]|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25|STAB='}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|STAB='}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15|STAB='}} |Super Fang|Normal|Physical|—|90|10}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} |[[Trick]]|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} |-| Generation VI= By leveling up By TM/HM }} By breeding By tutoring |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25|STAB='}} |[[Endure]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|STAB='}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15|STAB='}} |Super Fang|Normal|Physical|—|90|10}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} |[[Trick]]|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} |-| Generation V= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25|STAB='}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|20|100|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|STAB='}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|40|100|15|STAB='}} |Super Fang|Normal|Physical|—|90|10}} |[[ThunderPunch]]|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} |[[Trick]]|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |-| Generation IV= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring / |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} / |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} / |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|10|95|20}} / |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15|STAB='}} / |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} / |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} / |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} / |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|20|100|20}} / |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|STAB='}} / |[[Mud-Slap]]|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} / |[[Rollout]]|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} / |Snore|Normal|Special|40|100|15|STAB='}} / |Super Fang|Normal|Physical|—|90|10}} / |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|80|100|5}} / |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20|STAB='}} / |[[ThunderPunch]]|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} / |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |-| Generation III= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring / / |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15|STAB='}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} / / |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15|STAB='}} |[[DynamicPunch]]|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |[[Endure]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Special|75|100|15}} |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|10|95|20}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Special|75|100|15}} / / |[[Mimic]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Mud-Slap]]|Ground|Physical|20|100|10}} |[[Rollout]]|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Physical|40|100|15|STAB='}} / / |[[Substitute]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} / |[[Swagger]]|Normal|Status|—|90|15}} |Swift|Normal|Physical|60|—|20|STAB='}} |[[ThunderPunch]]|Electric|Special|75|100|15}} |-| Generation II= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Sprites |gldspr=G 162 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 162 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 162 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 162 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 162 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 162 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 162 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 162 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 162 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Furret BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyFurret.gif |b2w2spr= Furret BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyFurret.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Furret XY.gif |xysprs=Furret Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Furret XY.gif |orassprs=Furret Shiny XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime *Salvador's Furret *Julie's Furret Trivia *Furret has a "mask", similar to most ferrets, in Pokémon Gold and Silver but no longer appear with it in later games. *Furrets have a similar appearance to the Hoenn region's Linoone, and are also the evolved form of one of the first seen Normal-Type Pokémon, just as Linoone is. *Furret has little appearance in the anime, except for once in the Silver Conference, once in the Hoenn League, and a short appearance in the Sinnoh Saga where it was seen on a stretcher being carted off into surgery. *Furret appears in Pokémon 4Ever when a Furret led Ash and his friends to the Lake of Life so they could heal Celebi. Origin Furret is likely based on a ferret. Etymology Furret is derived from "fur" and "ferret". Gallery 162Furret_OS_anime.png 162Furret_OS_anime_2.png 162Furret_Dream.png 162Furret_Pokemon_Stadium.png 162Furret Pokemon Colosseum.png 162Furret_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 162Furret Pokémon HOME.png Furret-GO.png Furret GO Shiny.png furret tag.jpg ca:Furret pl:Furret Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon